


Strong Bonds

by xomol



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Awkward Boners, Flirting, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Post-Canon, Swimming, Teasing, they're 16 here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xomol/pseuds/xomol
Summary: Gon and Killua go swimming together, but Killua keeps getting distracted
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 9
Kudos: 234
Collections: Sin x Bin





	Strong Bonds

Swimming had been Gon's idea. Of course, growing up on Whale Island, he had spent tons of time in the water, and thus was not only excellent at swimming itself, but loved the ocean. The waves crashing into him, the salty taste of the water, the relief it provided from the heat, all of it. And boy, was his enjoyment taking a toll on Killua. 

As Gon reemerged from beneath the water, he ran his hand over his hair to flip it out and away from his face, slicking it back in a way that made Killua's knees shake. His shirtless chest was exposed, and Killua could see all of his muscles on his tan skin, covered in droplets of water, running their way down. He stared, speechless, glad that he himself hadn't jumped into the water yet, since he knew he wouldn't be able to resist putting his hand on one of Gon's chiseled pecs just to _feel_ it. 

"Go ahead and jump! You're not nervous, are you?" asked Gon, teasing him from down below. Killua felt his toes dig into the grass below him before ignoring Gon's implications that he was a scaredy cat. Fear of jumping off the small ledge wasn't what was keeping him from jumping, that was for sure. But he'd have to enter the water sooner or later, wouldn't he?

"You wish I was," said Killua, taking a jump off the edge. He plunged into the blue water beneath him, making sure to blow air out his nose so the air wouldn't go up and give him a headache. As he came up from beneath the waves, his bangs had fallen wet across his forehead and covered his eyes. 

Suddenly, Killua felt a tingly feeling inside as his hair was brushed aside from his face by none other than Gon's own fingers. As his sight was restored, he was greeted with Gon's cute face complete with a million dollar smile. Killua was secretly glad that Gon was smiling big enough to shut his eyes, so that he didn't notice how much Killua was blushing right then. 

"Your hair looks so funny wet like this."

That was it. Killua reached over, one hand on Gon's shoulder, and the other one ontop of his head, rubbing it back and forth, back and forth, until it was spiking in any direction it could muster. 

"Killua!!" exclaimed Gon as he tried to smooth out his hair again before deciding it was futile. 

"Yours looks funnier," smirked Killua, proud of how much he'd messed up Gon's hair. Truth be told, the dark haired boy looked cute with his hair wet, it gave him a dorky charm that he usually didn't have with his hair sticking up. And oh did it make Killua's heart flutter. 

"Not if I do _this_ ," said Gon, bringing himself closer to Killua by grabbing Killua's other shoulder and pulling the two boys close together. _He's so close_ thought Killua as his heart started beating fast in his chest. It was true, Gon's body was only a few inches away from him as Gon kept trying to lean in to mess up Killua's hair. But Killua now had a slightly _different_ problem. Mainly, the fact that Gon might bump into something quite unexpected underwater. 

He'd tried to will his boner away, but with Gon so close, shirtless, dripping wet, and touching his skin, he couldn't quite force himself back to normal. The best he could do at this point was to avoid any underwater contact with Gon. Which had just become increasingly harder with Gon's foot touching his inner thigh. 

Killua spun around, quickly, letting go of Gon and almost face planting into the water. He'd been treading a little before but he needed to get a bit further from Gon so that he wouldn't accidentally kick him in the dick and freak out. That was the last thing he wanted to happen. So it only made things worse when he felt Gon's soft hands against his back.

"You're lucky we're in water, otherwise I'd be way ahead of you," said Killua, referencing his own nen ability. He felt himself shiver a little as Gon's chest pressed up against his back, one of his arms draped from behind to over his shoulder and crossed over Killua's chest. The other hand, as intended, was in his hair, fluffing it around to make it more messed up than Gon's was already. Killua felt his boner growing even more apparent as he couldn't get the feeling of Gon pressed up against him out of his mind. This was so unfair. 

"There, gotcha," said Gon, not bothering to remove himself from Killua as he was essentially using him to float at this point. "I want to jump in again. Want to see who can make a bigger splash?"

"But it's going to be cold if we get out now," said Killua, cursing himself internally as he was still hard. Gon wasn't making anything better. True, he didn't really care about the cold, but anything to convince Gon that he was going to stay in the water would work.

"Killua...."

If he hadn't been blushing before, he was now. Gon's pouty voice was the thing that sent him over the edge and sent his mind into a whole different state. He was so preoccupied with his own internal thoughts that he hadn't realized he'd let Gon drag him over to the edge of the water. Suddenly realizing what was happening, Killua quickly tried to pull out of the grasp, but it was too late. Gon had already made it out of the water and was now pulling on Killua's arm. Killua grabbed land with one arm and tried to use his feet as leverage to push away.

"Gon, cut it out," said Killua, trying desperately to keep himself in the water. 

"You won't be able to see how big my splash is if you're in the water, you have to come out," said Gon, pulling a bit harder. Killua almost squeaked when his feet slipped and he was yanked right out of the water, bumping straight into Gon, his member very apparently aroused by the action. 

Killua couldn't cover his boner quick enough, because even after he scrunched over and stuck his hands between his legs, Gon was still looking at his crotch, completely silent. 

"You shouldn't have had to see that," said Killua, embarrassed as he turned away, wanting to face plant back into the water and forget the whole incident. But to his surprise, Gon spoke. 

"Want to take care of it? We can take a break real quick, since uh, I might have also gotten one after seeing you-"

Killua put his hand over Gon's mouth.

"Don't say stuff like that, it's embarrassing."

"But it's true," said Gon. Killua didn't dare look down, he didn't know if he'd be able to take it. This whole situation was incredibly embarrassing, and he didn't know how much longer he'd last. Killua hung his head as he walked over to the edge of the water, letting his legs dangle over the edge as he took a deep breath. He couldn't do this, could he? This was incredibly fucking weird, weider than getting a boner for his best friend. But that wasn't the weirdest thing that was going to happen. 

"What are you doing?"

"I told you I had one too," said Gon, sitting down right next to him, hand in his swim trunks with a dumb smile on his face. 

The two of them had been friends for quite some time. They'd been through life and death situations together, and not only had their bond grown stronger because of it, but never once did Killua consider the two of them seriously sitting side by side ready to jerk off. That wasn't quite the bond they'd had. But was it now?

"You can't just, jerk off right next to me," said Killua, crossing his arms. Gon looked at him, puzzled. 

"Why not?"

 _Why not_? _Is he stupid? Or maybe just horny..._ Killua shook his head briefly before just giving it a rest and putting his own hand in his swim trunks. It was weird, but he could live with that. Especially since the whole situation was weirdly arousing anyways. He'd have to pull his dick out eventually as not to make a mess in his trunks, but for now he could just-

"Gon!"

"What?"

The other boy was fully exposed, his trunks slipped down just a tad to leave room for him to get the full experience. 

"You're, you're-" Killua wasn't sure how much he was blushing but at this rate, he didn't want to know. Gon could always fluster him no doubt, but in the past few minutes he'd been more flustered than he'd ever been in the rest of his life. 

"You're the one who looked."

While that was true, Killua couldn't really come up with any excuses. He _had_ been looking over at Gon to, well, see exactly that. He just didn't expect Gon's dick to _actually_ be out in broad display. 

"I...."

"If you want, we can trade," said Gon, dropping his dick and holding his hand out towards Killua. "Since you're so fixated." It was at this moment that Killua realized that he was _still_ staring at Gon right in the penis. He cringed incredibly hard at the fact that he had been completely frozen and his stupid horny brain hadn't let him behave like a normal person. Everything inside of him was telling him to go for it, his own dick twitching at the idea of Gon's hands around it. But this was weird, wasn't it? This was his best friend, and best friends don't-

"Well, since you offered," said Killua, wasting no time reaching over to grab Gon with his right hand. He was a bit larger than Killua, but he'd suspected that before anyways, this was nothing new. Killua felt a shiver of excitement pulse through him as he quivered under the feeling of Gon's fingers touching his own dick gently. "Oh, fuck, _Gon_." 

"Yes?"

Killua had said Gon's name before on accident while he'd stroked himself, but this was the first time it was _actually_ because of Gon, not just imaginary Gon. 

"You weren't supposed to respond," said Killua, running his hand up and down on Gon's dick before wrapping his hand around it to give him some proper jerking motion. 

"And why not? You called my name," said Gon, in an oddly wholesome way that Killua couldn't decipher. He was either willfully oblivious or using Killua's embarrassment in some sort of flirty way. "Killua" Gon stressed the last part of his name in almost a singsongy way that caused Killua to almost come right then and there. 

"Gon!" said Killua slightly sterner. 

"Killua," the singsongy voice returned, this time even more sweetness behind it. 

"Gonnnnn"

"Killuaaaa"

"Cut it out," said Killua, not realizing that he'd been stroking Gon faster and faster. His cheeks had heated up a bit and his own insides had felt all warm and fuzzy, not to mention with Gon shirtless and almost pantsless right next to him, he should have come already. Something was stopping him.

It didn't become apparent until Gon let out a moan, his eyes seeming to roll backwards a bit as he slung his head back, a stream of white liquid exiting from his dick. _Fuck, that was hot_ , thought Killua as he gritted his teeth. Killua suddenly felt a wave of relief wash over him a few seconds later as the pleasure filled him up from his chest and radiated outwards, his own stream coming out and into the water. 

"Ha, I win," said Killua, flashing Gon a shit eating grin. Gon rolled his head back in disappointment. 

"I tried, but you made it really hard," said Gon. "It just felt so good, I couldn't resist, Killua." The way he said Killua's name now lacked the singsongy teasy part, but kept all of the sweetness it had earlier. 

"By it do you mean not coming or your dick-"

Gon splashed some water up onto him for that dirty joke.

"This worked a lot better than I thought it would," said Gon, putting his dick back in his trunks after washing it off a bit. "Mind if I call you over occasionally?" Gon made a jerking motion with his hand. Killua facepalmed. 

"You want me to jerk you off for you?" asked Killua, completely out of his element. Gon rubbed the back of his head with his hand and smiled awkwardly. 

"Haha, I was thinking, maybe more of a handjob..."

"Don't say stupid things that you don't mean," said Killua, looking the other way. "You'll make me get the wrong idea."

"Killua," said Gon, resting his hand on his shoulder. Killua turned around just to find Gon's lips pressed up onto his own. As Gon pulled back, he grinned again, showing all his teeth. 

"I thought I meant it when we sat here with my hand in your pants," said Gon a bit sheepishly. "But I guess I suck at this if you didn't even get that impression."

"Yeah, no kidding," said Killua, leaning back on his hands as he looked over at the horizon before him. _He kissed me_ Killua thought, still not processing anything that had happened. Sure, the jerking each other off had started as a joke, and could have been because Gon just didn't understand that friends didn't do that, but the kiss? Killua suddenly wretched. How had he _not_ seen it just from the handjob? Maybe he was the dense one. "But yeah, I'd like that."

"Hmm? Like what?" 

Gon was definitely teasing now. 

"A handjob....and maybe more sometime," said Killua, as quietly as he could despite the fact that there were no other people nearby. He felt Gon's arm wrap around his shoulders as he pulled him closer. 

"No need to be embarrassed about it," he said, giving Killua a little squeeze. "Can you watch my splash now? Since you're probably not cold anymore." Killua shoved him off and cracked up.

"Gon, that's not why I didn't want to get out of the water- Ah forget it, let's see."


End file.
